Jamie And Her Brother The Spirt Dective
by SliverKitsuneGrlAngel
Summary: DISCONTINUED! See note on my profile for details!
1. Going Back Home, What's with Yusuke?

Hi this is my first fanfic so please R&R

Revised as of February 12, 2010

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha or any other anime that gets mentioned but I do own Jamie and several other things that will be mentioned later on

On with the story!

Chapter 1 Starts now!

* * *

In Fuderal Japan

"Come on Inuyasha I have to go home." Said a 17 year old girl who was dressed in the same outfit that Kagome does, only difference is the color Kagome's is white red and green while hers is black dark blue and silver, her name is Jamie.

"No way you have to stay here and protect Kagome and Shippo." Said a angry hanyou, he was dressed in all red, he has silver hair that was half way down his back and he had sliver dog ears on the top of his head too.

"But Inuyasha I have to go and see my older brother Yusuke plus I miss my family." Jamie wined. "Come on Inuyasha have a heart." Said a very perverted monk named Miroku, a demon exterminator named Sango, and a young fox demon named Shippo. "Why should I!" The half demon yelled.

"Hey Inuyasha." Said Kagome Higurashi sweetly. "Oh…No…Not again" Inuyasha whimpered. "Jamie when I say the S word run for it ok?" Kagome whispered to Jamie. "Got It Kags" Jamie replied with a grin. "Inuyasha……SIT BOY!!!" Yelled Kagome. "Thanks Kags." Said Jamie as she ran to the Demon's Nightmare Well and jumped in heading back to her own time.

In Spirit World

"What do you want now toddler?" Asked the clearly irritated spirit detective, Yusuke Umerishi "I told you not to call me toddler Yusuke" Yelled Koenma "I have a mission for you three. Now listen carefully. There is a demon named Naraku and he is threatening to destroy all 3 worlds. You three along with some others will have to gone forces and work together to stop Naraku. Do you three understand?" Asked/told Koenma "Yes, Yhea, Hn." Replied the three boys

"Hey Botan what time is it?" Asked Yusuke "Well its 3:30pm. Why?" Asked the bubbly blue haired grim reaper known as Botan "Gotta go. Later guys." Said Yusuke as he ran out the door and headed home to get his stuff.

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 1 hope you like the edited version!

~Angel


	2. Meeting Kurama and Hiei

Chapter 2 Revised as of February 12, 2010

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha or any other anime that gets mentioned but I do own Ryoku, Jamie, the Shi No Ta, and Ryoku's and Jamie's pasts

_**Yoko telepath**_

**Kurama telepath**

**Hiei telepath**

_Jamie telepath_

_Ryoku telepath_

A/n: everybody will learn more 'bout Ryoku later on in the story.

/blah/is actions

Just a heads up from now on Japanese words I use in this story will have a * next to them and will be translated at the end of the chapters!

Chapter 2: Jamie Meets Kurama and Hiei

* * *

Last time:

In spirit world

Kurama's Pov

Koenma had Just finished briefing us on our new mission when Yusuke asked Botan what time it was and she replied 3:30 and asked why and then he ran off in a rush.

"What's with Yusuke?" I asked the others "I don't know but you and Hiei follow him, Kurama." Koenma replied to my question

* * *

Present Day:

With Jamie

_I think that I shouldn't pack so much stuff in my pack ne Ryoku? __Hai* kit*__ HEY! RYOKU, DON'T CALL ME KIT!_ After she yelled at her counterpart she left her pack in the well house and went outside

5 minutes later Yusuke's Pov

'Kuso* Jamie's going to kill me for being late. She might actually kill me this time. Not good it's 3:35 I'm so dead' I though as I walked up the stairs to the sunrise shrine/ Kayma dojo where his Imouto_* _lived w/ her guardians Sano and Kenshin

Jamie's Pov

_Oi* kit think your Nii-san* is here_ _huh oh thanks Ryoku_

"Oi 'Suke Nii-san" I said as I flung myself at my nii-sanhe caught me and hugged me for all I was worth "Oi Jamie-Imouto" he said as he spin around with me in his arms

In the tree next to Jamie's bedroom window

Hiei's Pov

'Hn so the detective has a little sister huh. Who would have known?"

End Hiei Pov; start Kurama's Pov

_**A vixen ne red?**_** Yoko? I think that girl is somehow related to Yusuke.**_** What do u mean red? **_**Well she called him nii-san and he called her Imouto duh**_**. There is no way that that vixen could be related to the detective red!**_

With Jamie and Yusuke; end Kurama pov, start Jamie's Pov

_Oi kit keep your guard up__ Why Ryoku?__ There Are two youkai* auras around here__ What type of youkai are we talking 'bout here Ryoku?__ A Sliver kitsune* and a forbidden child.__ Ryoku what is a forbidden child?__ A fire and ice youkai, kit._

"Jamie what's up?" 'Suke asked looking at me confused

"I sense 2 youkai around here 'Suke" I replied

"Where are they Jamie?" he asked

"They are in the tree next to my bedroom window" i mumbled

he went closer to the tree and looker up and then came back to me and called to the tree "OI Hiei Kurama get out of the tree NOW!" after he said that a black blur and a Miwaku* teen boy with blood red hair and emerald green eyes

"Hello Yusuke" greeted the red head "Hn" said the forbidden child

"Kurama, Hiei what were you guys doing following me!" my brother asked/yelled at the boys "Well Yusuke, Koenma told me and Hiei to follow u and find out why u took off." Replied the red head

"Ok. Then Jamie this is my friends Kur-"My brother was cut off by the red head and he said "My name is Shuiichi Minamoto but you may call me Kurama" and he put a cause kiss on my hand and I blushed and I heard 'Suke growl and apparently Kurama heard it to "And he is" I asked pointing to the forbidden child "His name is Hiei but he doesn't talk much" replied Kurama "O…Ok. By the way my name is Jasmine but I prefer to be called Jamie, pleasure to meet you Kurama-kun*"

* * *

and I think I'll stop it here. K I'll try and update soon. Til then Ja-Ne*

Japanese Words:

Hai = yes

Kit = a fox cub

Kitsune = a fox

Kuso = Shit/damn

Oi = Hey

Imouto = Little Sister

Nii-San = Big Brother

Youkai = Demon

Miwaku = I can't really remember but I believe it means Hot so something along those lines

Ja-Ne = Good Bye

Kun = horrific used to address men


	3. Jamie’s got lots of explaining to do

Chapter 3 Revised as of February 12, 2010 and March 8, 2010

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha or any other anime that gets mentioned here, but I do own Ryoku, Jamie, the Shi No Ta, and Ryoku's and Jamie's pasts

_**Yoko telepath**_

**Kurama telepath**

**Hiei telepath**

_Jamie telepath_

_Ryoku telepath_

#blah# is actions

(Any of my personal comments)

A/n: everybody will learn more 'bout Ryoku later on in the story.

Just a heads up from now on Japanese words I use in this story will have a * next to them and will be translated at the end of the chapters!

Chapter 3: Jamie's got lots of explaining to do

* * *

Last time:

Jamie had seen 'Suke and met Kurama and Hiei

This time:

**Hn. Fox how do you think that she knew that we were youkai*?**** I really don't know Hiei.**_** I think I know**_** Hn. Really?**** Really Yoko?**_** Hai I think I do**_**well were waiting**** Hai Yoko tell us**_**. Well if u paid attention to her scent u could tell that she is a you-**_

_Tell them Kit and I will kill you__** who are you?**__ the names Ryoku and you should remember me Yoko, oh and tell them and I will see to it that you die and don't come back this time Yo-kun*_ _**Yo-kun? Only one person called me that but she was killed a long time ago**_ _Hai Yo-kun I sacrificed one of my tails to go into my spirit form and find myself a new _body 

_**Rei-chan* who's body are you sharing?**__ Why don't you ask me Yoko __**who?**__ Look in front of you Baka* kitsune*_

#Kurama looked in front of him and saw Jamie but 1 of her eyes was sapphire and the other was a mix of ember, silver and sapphire which is Ryoku's eye color #

_**Ryoku you are sharing the detective's sister's body **__Hai,__ Hai_** glad to see that you realize that Jamie-chan is Yusuke's Imouto, Yoko.**

"Oi Jamie come on think that Kauri made ramen* and oden*" Yusuke said poking his sister in the shoulder

_Ramen and oden!? Yum k Ryoku you can talk to your boyfriend later __Yo-kun's not my boyfriend!__** I'm not her boyfriend!**_

_Kurama, Hiei want to stay for lunch?_** Sure Jamie-chan ****Hn**_ I think there's some ice cream in the freezer if you want that instead Hiei_ **Sweet Snow!**

_Kurama, is he always like this? __**Iie*,**_** Iie Jamie-chan only when someone mentions ice cream. **

"Ok let's go before Yahiko eats everything."

"Like the last time I was here Jamie?" Yusuke asked

"Hai 'Suke" replied Jamie

"Then let's go before Yahiko turns into a pig" laughed Jamie

With that said Jamie lead them into the shrine/dojo for lunch were they found a 13 year old boy passed out on the floor

"Ooooook Yahiko must have stuffed himself till –" Jamie started

"He passed out" interrupted Yusuke "Hai 'Suke he did." Where's my swee-" "Oi there missy. Oh, hey Yusuke." Greeted Jamie's other nii-san, Sanosuke

"Hey Sano. SANO WHAT DID I TELL U ABOUT CALLING ME MISSY!" Yusuke greeted while Jamie yelled

"Ano... what did you tell me again Jamie?" said Sano while scratching the back of his neck nervously

"Sanosuke, I told you to NEVER EVER call me MISSY again! And take Yahiko to his room before Kauri sees!" after she yelled at Sano they finished what was left from Yahiko and got to know each other better and then Kurama asked

"Jamie-chan may I ask how u were able to tell that Hiei and I were youkai?" Kurama asked

Jamie's Pov

_Ryoku did Kurama ask what I think he just asked? __Hai he did kit__ should I tell them everything Ryoku? __It is your choice kit__ ok then I'll tell everything but the fact that that I was forced to work for Naraku, sound good to you Ryoku? __Hai kit_

"Well if I'm to answer you then I guess I should start from the beginning ne? (Please note that what she told them is very similar to Kagome's story but she left out the fact that she was forced to work for Naraku and had to fight 1 of her best friend's Kagome Higurashi. And FYI Jamie's a kitsune miko* and trained in the ways of the Taijiya* thanks to Sango and she has mastered her miko powers thanks to Kaede and the Hentai Houshi* with the Kazanaa* Miroku, but her kitsune powers and her fox magic are what she needs to work on. And yes I will write up the events that took place before this story someday!) "And that's how I could tell that you and Hiei were youkai Kurama-kun." I finished

Yusuke was starting to resemble a fish out of water which was very amusing

"Hn. Koenma will want to know about this" Hiei stated

"Ano*……Who's Koenma?" I asked tilting my head like Shippo does

Yusuke's head snapped to look at me when I asked who Koenma was and he said,

"Yhea the toddler will want to know 'bout this. I'll call Botan and get a portal to Reikai*."

"Yusuke you know that Jamie-chan will have to come as well right?" Kurama asked

* * *

And that is that for this chapter. I'll update soon k.

Japanese Translations:

Hai = yes/ok

Kitsune = fox

Ano = umm

Youkai = demon

Taijiya = demon exterminator

Kit = fox cub

Nii-san = older brother

Oden = fish flavored rice

Iie = no

Kazanaa = wind tunnel

Hentai Houshi = perverted monk

Oi = hey

Baka = idiot

Imouto = little sister

Reikai = Spirt world

Kaa-san = Mother

Kun = horrific used to address men

Chan = horrific used to address girls and little kids


	4. Toddler Prince and Lady Death

Chapter 4 Revised as of March 8, 2010

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha or any other anime that gets mentioned here, but I do own Ryoku, Jamie, the Shi No Ta, and Ryoku's and Jamie's pasts

_**Yoko telepath**_

**Kurama telepath**

**Hiei telepath**

_Jamie telepath_

_Ryoku telepath_

#actions#

~Scene Change/Pov change~

(Any of my personal comments)

Chapter 4: Meeting the Toddler prince and Lady Death

Last Time:

Jamie had told Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama her story. Yusuke is about to call Botan for a portal to Reikai

This Time:

Yusuke pulled out his communicator and was greeted by the overly cheery voice of Botan

"Hi Yusuke need something?" she asked

"Yhea I need a portal to the toddler's office NOW."He yelled at the communicator

"Got it Yusuke one portal to the Kayma dojo/shrine coming up." She replied as a purple portal appeared which Hiei went though followed by Yusuke but Kurama asked Jamie,

"Jamie-chan are u coming?" "I don't know Kurama-kun" she replied in a uneasy voice

"Jamie-chan there is nothing to worry about. Don't forget Yusuke won't let anybody hurt you and neither will I." He replied as she walked up to the portal and stopped in front of it,

"Kurama-kun you coming or what?" she asked in a fake annoyed voice

"Hai Jamie-chan I'm coming" he said as her walked up to her and the portal and wrapped his arm around her waist and said,

"let's go Jamie-chan the others are waiting" with that said the duo walked through the portal to Koenma's office

~Koenma's office: Jamie's Pov~

"Ano….Yusuke where are we?" I asked my bro

"I believe I can answer that for you Jasmine-hime" came a voice from a toddler

'Wait a toddler? No wait a talking toddler? Freaky'

"A..toddler?" I asked to be sure I was right

"I AM NOT A TODDLER!" the toddler yelled at me

Yusuke finally notices Kurama's arm on my waist and yells

"OI! KURAMA GET UR HANDS OFF MY SISTER NOW!"

Kurama regrettably removes his arm and the toddler asks

"you have a sister Yusuke?" and my brothers cocky reply is "Yhea what of it?"

"'Suke did you just take me here to see you get yelled at by a toddler or what?" I asked annoyed

"I am not a toddler! I am Koenma the ruler of Reikai. And you were brought here Jasmine-hime for me to tell you that your brother, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara will be assisting you and your shard hunting group collect the remaining shards of both jewels and help defeat Naraku." The toddler… I mean Koenma told me

"Hey toddler why did u call my sister hime?" asked my brother

I gave Koenma a look that said, 'they'll find out soon enough. So don't tell them'

"Yusuke who is Kuwabara?" I asked

"oh he's just a guy from school." He replied

"Inu isn't going to like this." I stated.

"Jasmine you will have to convince him and the others to let the boys help." Koenma said

"Fine, I'll try. And how do you know my real name?" I asked

"Well I was looking threw the files and came across the name Jasmine Crystal Takanami. It said that you have 2 fathers a kitsune and Yusuke's father. your mother's last name was Takanami, she was killed 6 years ago in a tournament and now you live with your other brothers, Sano and Yahiko, a Miss Kauri Kayma and a Kenshin Himuri at the Kayma dojo/shrine. Am I correct?" Koenma asked me

"Rikia was killed? Jamie I'm sorry for what happen to her. I never knew." Said my bro

I was on the verge of tears. Remembering what had happened to my 'Kaa san

~Kurama's Pov~

The smell of un-shedded tears filled my nose coming from Jamie.

**I guess this a touchy subject for her.** _**Guess it is huh. Well go and comfort her or I will red!**_ **Fine I will.**

Since I was the closes to her I wrapped my arms around her and she cried into my shirt. I whispered soothing words in her ear while rubbing circles on her back

"Kurama ask her if what I said was correct or not please." Koenma asked me

"Jamie is what Koenma said true?" I whispered in her ear

"Hai #sniff sniff# Kurama-kun what he said #sniff sniff# is all true." She mumbled into my shirt

"Hai Koenma-sama Jamie-chan said that that is all true." I replied to the toddler prince

"Kurama-kun, who is Botan?" Jamie asked

"Jasmine, Botan is my ascendant and the angel of death." At that moment Botan came in and turned to Jamie and said

"Hi Jasmine-hime I am Botan the angel of death. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet u too, Lady Botan." Jamie greeted the grim reaper

"Alright now Botan get Kuwabara and bring him to Jasmine-hime's house" Koenma told Botan as she opened a portal to Jamie's and we went through in this order, Hiei, Yusuke and Jamie and I last.

TBC

Translations:

Hai = yes/ok

Kitsune = fox

Ano = umm

Youkai = demon

Taijiya = demon exterminator

Kit = fox cub

Nii-san = older brother

Oden = fish flavored rice

Iie = no

Kazanaa = wind tunnel

Hentai Houshi = perverted monk

Oi = hey

Baka = idiot

Imouto = little sister

Reikai = Spirt world

Kaa-san = Mother

Kun = horrific used to address men

Chan = horrific used to address girls and little kids

See the button REVIEW OR ILL SEND RYOKU AFTER U!


	5. Kuwa, Inugang & Ryo's sisters part1

Chapter 5 Revised as of March 8, 2010

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha or any other anime that gets mentioned here and I don't own the Al Bhed language, but I do own Ryoku, Jamie, the Shi No Ta, and Ryoku's and Jamie's pasts, along with Shadow and Tmoon and Ryoku's sisters

_**Yoko telepath**_

**Kurama telepath**

**Hiei telepath**

_Jamie telepath_

_Ryoku telepath_

#actions#

~Scene Change/Pov change~

(Any of my personal comments)

anything that doesn't seem to be English is Al Bhed and it is how Jamie and Ryoku talk to Ryoku's sisters when they don't want people to eavesdrop

Chapter 5: KuwaBaka, the Inu gang & Ryoku's sisters! Part 1

~Last time ~

Koenma told Jamie to convince the Inu gang to allow the Reikai tentei to assist them in gathering the remaining shards & killing Naraku. Jamie agreed & Botan made 2 portals, 1 for her and the 2nd 1 for Jamie & the boys, (the baka called Kuwabaka, umm ehehehe, I mean Kuwabara, will show up in a bit) to the Kayma dojo/shrine.

~This time~ 

~With Botan~

"Kuwabara come on! We have a mission to do!" Botan yelled at the baka

"I'm coming" the baka replied as the duo went through the portal to the Kayma dojo/shrine.

~Jamie & the boys; Jamie pov~ 

"Come on lets go inside already" said my bro "sis? What's with you?" he asked me

"Someone's coming" was my reply "who?" the 3 asked me. "Someone witrh high sprit energy" I said as lady Botan and an ugly human boy came up the steps & walked up to us.

"Hiya Jamie-hime." Lady B greeted me

"Hey lady b. who's he?" I greeted/ asked while pointing to the monkey. The monkey looked at me took my hands and said/asked

"I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara. And pretty lady will you be my girlfriend?"

That comment earned 2 growls from 'Suke and the other growl from Kurama?

"Kuwabara you better leave my sister/Jamie-chan alone if you know what's good for you!" 'Suke & Kurama said in a dangerous tone

"She's your-your-your SISTER! UMERISHI! you never said that you had a sister!" the monkey said

_This guy is a total idiot ne Ryo?__ Hai he is a complete monkey_ **your right onnas he is a complete monkey**

"Gomen. I didn't know that you were Umerishi's sister." Monkey boy apologized

"its s'ok Kuwabara-san. Oh and the names Jamie Takanami, nice to meet you Kuwabara-san." I replied

"Sis?" 'Suke started "Hai" I said to tell him I was listing "shouldn't we go and talk to that Inutrasha guy now?" he finished

"YUSUKE! His name is NOT Inu TRASHA his name is InuYASHA you baka brother. And yes we will have to go and talk to Inu & the gang." I replied as I lead the boys to the well house and lady b said

"see u guys later I gotta get back to Reikai." As she left "ok Ja lady b. later u later Botan. Ja-Ne Botan-chan. Hn" we said as she left.

~Still Jamie pov~

"Come on guys." I said as we stopped outside the well house.

"Ano….Jamie-san how r we suppose to get there?" monkey boy asked me

I laughed and said," Through the well." "A well Jamie-chan?" Kurama asked me

"Hai Kurama-kun, we are using a well called the Demon's Nightmare Well. Now come on." I replied as we entered the well house, "ok when you get to the other side of the well jump out & wait for the rest of us"

"Got is sis, ok, fine with me, Hn." Was the replies I got. And 1 by 1 the boys went through and were surrounded by the blue-ish sliver light but Kurama waited for me at the top of the well in the well house and said, "how about we jump together?"

I agreed and stepped on the rim of the well and Kurama wrapped his arms around me again and on the count of 3 we jumped and were surrounded by the same light as the others but it was streaked with gold.

~Feudal Japan; Jamie & company~ 

Kurama and I landed on the other side of the well and I asked, "ano…Kurama-kun could you let me go?" he didn't let go, instead he griped me tighter and jumped up and out of the well with me in his arms.

"Where are we Jamie-san?" Kuwa (Kuwabara) asked me

"Well Kuwabara, we are exactly 501 years in the past and this time is known as the Warning States era." I replied (Jamie's been gathering shards since her 16th b-day) and before I could say any more I was hit in the stomach by a reddish orange furball that wailed,

"Momma! Momma! I missed you sooooooo much!" "hush Shippo, I've only been gone for a few hours" I said soothingly trying to calm down the kit.

"Momma who are they?" my kit asked but at the same time my bro yelled "MOMMA?!? JASMINE CYRSTAL TAKANAMI WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME POSSESED YOU TO GO & HAVE A KID!"

~TBC

hey all hope that u like the 1st part of this. Ill update ASAP k guys. Ja!


	6. Kuwa, Inugang & Ryo's sisters part2

Chapter 6 Revised as of March 8, 2010

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha or any other anime that gets mentioned here and I don't own the Al Bhed language, but I do own Ryoku, Jamie, the Shi No Ta, and Ryoku's and Jamie's pasts, along with Shadow and Tmoon and Ryoku's sisters

_**Yoko telepath**_

**Kurama telepath**

**Hiei telepath**

_Jamie telepath_

_Ryoku telepath_

anything that doesn't seem to be English is Al Bhed and it is how Jamie and Ryoku talk to Ryoku's sisters when they don't want people to eavesdrop

^Shadow^

-Tmoon-

#actions#

~Scene Change/Pov change~

(Any of my personal comments)

~Chapter 6: Kuwabaka, the Inu gang& Ruby's sisters part 2; Shadow and Tmoon~

~last time; Jamie's pov~

"Momma who are they?" my kit asked but at the same time my bro yelled "MOMMA JASMINE CYRSTAL TAKANAMI WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME POSSESED U TO GO & HAVE A KID!"

~This time; End Jamie pov~

"OI YUSUKE CHILL WILL YA! SHIPPO IS MY ADOPTED SON BAKA! AND DO I LOOK LIKE THE KIND OF PERSON TO HAVE A KID AT THE AGE OF 17, BAKA!" Jamie yelled back

_**She would treat a demon with respect and as an equal.**_ **It seems so Yoko.**

"Momma" Shippo started "Hai Shippo-chan?" Jamie said and he continued, "InuBaka and the others are coming." "Thank you Shippo. And speak of the devil." Jamie mumbled as Inuyasha and the gang came into the clearing.

"Hey Kags, Hey Sango." Jamie greeted her friends that are like sisters when a black fox and a sliver wolf came into the clearing, Yusuke and the boys got into a fighting stance (the fox and wolf were the size of a fully transformed Kilala, how do u spell Sango's neko's name any way?) the 2 walked up to Jamie and she said to the Reikai tentei, "guys chill out they are my best friends." and the boys relaxed.

^Mistress Jamie you weren't gone a long as you told us^ barked the fox

"Hai gomen, but I didn't know that I would come back sooner than expected." She replied to the shadow fox

-It is ok mistress- barked the wolf.

"Ugh..sis" "Hai bro" Jamie said, "ummm… how can u understand them?" Yusuke asked pointing to Shadow and Tmoon

_Shimatta, Ryo did he ask what I think he asked?__ Hai he did._ _What do I say Ryo?_ _Don't ask me fox girl. __Thanks Ryoku you're a big help._

"Ano….Yusuke I can understand them because I am a-" I said but was interrupted by Inuyasha, firecracker (my nickname for Hiei) and Kirara growling.

#sniff sniff# "Kagura" Inuyasha and Jamie growled. Then the wind scorcess appeared on her feather, "Well Inuyasha it seems that you have added more filfty humans to your circus crew."

"Watch what you say Kagura" Jamie growled in a voice so cold that even Sesshomaru would be scared and the wind scorcess looked startled by Jamie's tone of voice.

~Start Jamie POV~

"Why should I human?" Kagura sneered. "Kagura, I am no human." I said in the same cold voice. "If you are not a human than what are you, onna?" Kagura asked in a cocky tone. "I do not have to answer to the likes of you, Kagura." I sneered.

"Why you little…Dance of blades!" Kagura used her fan and aimed at Kurama. "Kurama watch out!" I yelled as I ran to him and pushed him down, sadly we were at the top of a hill and the 2 of us went rolling down the hill and when we reached the bottom Kurama was straddling my waist.

~End Jamie; Start Kurama POV~

The demon called Kagura attacked me but Jamie-chan pushed me out of the way and we rolled down the hill we were on and when we reached the bottom I found myself straddling Jamie-chan's waist.

_**Oh this is an interesting position were in red. **_**Yoko cut it out. **_**But red. **_**No buts yoko.**

~No Pov~

Yoko took control but the changes were not made but their eyes turned gold and Yoko leaned down and kissed Jamie-chan on the lips and she gasped and Yoko's tongue went into her mouth at her surprised gasp and after a few second she shyly kissed back.

~With the others~

Inuyasha had the Tetsuaiga drawn and fighting back Kagura's Dance of blades while the others were trying to stop Kagura's Dance of The Dragon and Yusuke was powering up his rei gun.

"Out of the way! REI GUN!" Yusuke yelled and the others ran out of the way of the Spirt attack but Kagura wasn't that lucky and took the full force of the attack and she took off on her feather after saying, "We will meet again Inuyasha."

Then they went down the hill to see Jamie and Kurama in a lip lock. Kurama's nose twitched and the scents of the others hit him and he stopped kissing Jamie and Yoko gave Kurama control back.

Jamie noticing that Kurama's lips were no longer kissing her, she looked up and followed his gaze to the others and saw that her brother didn't look very happy.

she gathered her courage and softly said, "Ano….oh umm hey guys"

~TBC

Translations:

onna- girl

kit- fox cub

hai- yes

rei gun- spirt gun

reikai tentei- spirt dectives

Shimatta – shit/damn it


End file.
